The Dance in the Tardis
by dschram
Summary: The Doctor picks up River from Stormcage but her parents are on board this time. Inspired by the following songs: "Bad Case of Loving You", "Love Shack", "This Guys in Love With You", "At Last". After reading lots of fan fiction this stuff kept going through my brain so I finally had to give in and type it out.


THE DANCE IN THE TARDIS

"Where to next Ponds?" asks the Doctor.

"Actually I think we'll have to be turning in soon," replies Rory.

"Oh, sorry; I forget just how much sleep you humans need." As soon as he finished saying this Amy hears The Doctor quietly exclaim, "Ouch, that's hot."

"What is?"

"Psychic paper - must be a message." He pulls it out of his jacket pocket, quickly reads it to himself. A huge grin spreads across his face as he silently mouths an exaggerated couple of syllables.

"Who's it from. What's it say?" Amy asks very curiously.

"Play Tardis Track number eleven. Then come pick me up." (An "X" and "O" appear at the end.)

Immediately the song begins to play:

" _**The hot summer night fell like a net  
I've got to find my baby yet  
I need you to soothe my head  
Turn my blue heart to red  
Doctor, doctor, give me the news  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you …"**_

(Meanwhile back at Stormcage, a curly blond haired woman sits at the end of her prison cot and reads the response on her psychic paper - Yowza!)

"Did our daughter just booty call the Doctor?" Rory says in close proximity to Amy's ear.

"He is her husband." Amy reminds him.

They arrive just as the song ends. The Doctor rushes eagerly to the door.

"Did we land?" asks Rory.

"He left the breaks off," stated Amy, knowing that the Doctor needed to make a quiet entrance.

Immediately Amy dashes to the monitor as the Doctor sails out the door.

"Are you spying on them?"

"Shush!"

"Hello sweetie, what time do you call this?" says River in her usual greeting with a joking twist. He quickly saunters up to the cage. She grabs hold of the bars as he reaches in, hands on her back, giving her a quick and passionate kiss as he pulls her close in answer to her question. "Hmm, good answer."

"Ready to dance?" he asks flirtatiously. She smiles suggestively at his innuendo. "Loved your song choice, got a special playlist of my own," he states as he opens the lock with the sonic screwdriver.

"I look forward to it." She practically purrs in response. "Are my parents on board?"

"Yes, but It'll be fine. I installed soundproofing." He states proudly.

"I hope so." She doesn't sound too sure. He grabs her hand as they dash back to the Tardis.

Inside Amy quickly turns off the monitor and rushes to the door followed by Rory. Her parents greet her with hugs as the Doctor dashes up to console to begin their getaway. The alarms sound as the Tardis dematerializes.

Once they are stabilized in the vortex the Doctor proclaims, "Time to party with the Ponds!", as he does an animated waggle with his gangly frame,"Yoo-hoo. Get ready to show me your best moves. Play track number one!"

"_**If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says  
15 miles to the... Love Shack! Love Shack yeah yeah  
I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway,  
Lookin' for the love getaway  
Headed for the love getaway, love getaway,"**_

"Oh, I like this one," says Amy loudly over the music.

"Knew you would," the Doctor yelled back.

He starts out dancing like he did at Amy's wedding – the "drunk giraffe", she called it. However, Amy notices that he has now added some sensual elements – a touch of the bump and grind. The combination is hilarious and Amy counteracts with equally silly but sensual moves of her own as she and Rory dance.

The Doctor takes notice, points at her and laughs back. This strange but silly competition continues throughout the song until everyone is laughing so hard they collapse on the floor.

After they have caught their breaths Amy asks, "Where did you learn those outlandish moves? "

"Movie nights," he says still panting just a bit.

River expounds, "Yes, _Saturday Night Fever, Dirty Dancing, Step up_."

"Don't forget such classics as _Singing in the Rain_, and some Fred Astaire, also" adds the Doctor. "Okay, now that we are warmed up the next song's a bit slower but it's one of my favorites. - Play song two."

"_**You see this guy, this guy's in love with you  
Yes I'm in love who looks at you the way I do"**_

More dignified twirling ensues as the dance partners sashay across the floor.

"Ooh, you do know how to pick'em." River congratulates her husband.

This time each couple becomes more intent on holding their partner's attention. They start paying no mind to the other duo on the dance floor. At the end of the song the self induced trance breaks only slightly.

"That was nice," says Amy. "Don't think I familiar with that one."

"Can't go wrong with Burt Bacharach," states the Doctor as he continues to look into River's eyes.

"What's next on your list?" asks Rory.

"Slow dance time. Play track 3." The Doctor asks the Tardis.

"_**At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days over  
and life is like a song"**_

"Mmm - Etta James, perfect," River says very appreciatively.

As each couple holds their respective partner extremely close, they become totally oblivious to the other. By the end of the song, Rory and Amy are engaged in a major snog when Rory realizes that he probably should not be doing this in front of his daughter; disconnects and nervously looks around leaving Amy hanging.

"Hey, where'd they go?" he says.

"Where do ya think stupid-face?" she answers.

"Oh, yeah," he realizes.

"Come along Mr. Pond," as Amy leads him up to their room. At that moment the music of Ravel's Bolero begins to sound throughout the ship.

Next morning in the Tardis galley, Rory is reading a medical journal as Amy makes some tea. In strides the Doctor.

"Morning Ponds."

"Aren't we rather chipper this morning?" says Amy stating the obvious. A huge satisfied smile is plastered on the Doctor's somewhat smug face.

"I trust you all slept well," he inquires.

"Mostly," states Amy.

"Mostly?" the Doctor asks with a worried tone.

"You tell him Rory."

"It was the weirdest thing," he began.

"WuWu-Weird?" replies the Doctor tremulously.

"Yes, every so often during the night the Tardis would - How would you describe it Amy?"

"Hmm, like a wave."

"Yes, like a pleasant wave emanating from the walls and the floor; seems to have something to do with River being on board ", Rory said in a perceptive somewhat threatening manner as the Doctor gulps.

Amy added, "Sometimes it would be like a single wave and other times it was like one wave after another. Oh, and then there were times when it was like one big strong wave." She said knowing full well what the cause was as she looked straight into the Doctor's eyes with a bit of a smirk on her face.

The Doctor became very flushed and somewhat taken aback. His tea cup awkwardly rattled as he quickly placed it down. At this moment River walks in, noticing his reaction to the conversation that had just taken place.

"I see you told him," she said.

"You knew?" he replied incredulously.

"I suspected."

"But that means. Every time that you… that I… that we…a… a", he became too flabbergasted to continue.

"I'm afraid so," confirmed Amy cutting him off.

"Symbiotic and psychic link?" It almost sounded more like a statement coming from Rory.

"Must be – sorry I – I didn't know Sexy reacted like that," the Doctor replied, using his well-known name for the Tardis.

"Doctor, you have 2 wives," stated Rory as he finally looked straight at him.

"Apparently," he replied still somewhat mystified, quickly regaining some form of composure. "Ooo, you are a sexy thing," he proclaimed quietly to the wall that he tenderly stroked near him.

"But, most of the night?" says Amy.

"Basic Time Lord Biology," replied Rory in a very clinical manner as he returned to looking at his journal. "Remember two hearts, enhanced respiratory and circulatory system, doesn't require as much sleep."

"Oh, yeah."

"Okay, enough talking about my physiology," says the Doctor, hoping to quickly change the topic of conversation." Who's ready for some breakfast? I'm told I make some pretty good omelets."

"Among other things," River adds with an implied innuendo tone.

Amy laughs. Rory just grunts. River pulls her husband closer rubbing his back to soothe and ease his tension as she giggles and he produces an exasperated sigh.


End file.
